This invention relates to improvements in ankle supports and, in particular, to a support which is capable of enhancing the stability of both the medial and lateral sides of the ankle joint with stirrups and stretch-locks. This invention further relates to a reusable ankle support which may be worn interchangeably on either the right ankle or the left ankle.
Ankle supports and taping of the ankle are commonly used to prevent or reduce the severity of debilitating ankle sprains. Several methods of wrapping are available in various ankle supports, either using adhesive tape strapping or reusable canvas-type ankle wraps. Ankle wraps are applied to virtually immobilize the contact between the bones and the ligaments of the ankle region in order to prevent injurious pulling, stretching, or tearing of these ligaments.
Adhesive tapes, however, can be expensive to use, both because they are not reusable and because of the manpower costs involved in properly taping or supervising the taping of an ankle. Furthermore, tape has a tendency to loosen during use. Reusable ankle wraps are a solution to these problems, but most of these wraps are not developed to specifically protect against low sprains, which are injuries to ligaments below the lateral malleolus of the fibula and the medial malleolus of the tibia, often referred to as the "ankle bones."
Consequently, the present invention utilizes a reusable ankle wrap which enhances the stability of both the medial and lateral sides of the ankle joint. Additionally, the stirrup-lock design provides double elastic stirrups positioned under the foot, and stretch locks which enable the stretch to be pulled from the stirrups to render them substantially inflexible. The stirrup-locks provide strength without affecting circulation or comfort. This design prohibits sprains below the lateral malleolus and the medial malleolus. Furthermore, this support may be interchangeably used with either the right or the left leg of a wearer without modification.